The Promises We've Made
by ZA Secret Santa
Summary: Written for Ellie in the ZA Secret Santa Fic Exchange. Troyella.


**The Promises We've Made**

**To: Ellie**

**Love: Secret Santa**

* * *

"Can I see it now?" Troy Bolton whined at his girlfriend of 3 years.

The young couple sat in Gabriella Montez's bedroom, back in her New Mexico house. She was very grateful that her mom decided to take it off the market and move back into it. It was like they had never left, well they didn't but you know what I mean. It was late one evening, more specifically the night before Christmas Eve. It was Christmas break and everyone was home for the holidays. The gang was together again. Ever since graduation day they had spent the last few weeks of summer together. There was no drama, no fighting, just friends being themselves. The last day was spent with tears shedding uncontrollably, hearts breaking quietly, but they all knew they would be back together again. And they were.

"Nope," she answered. Her boyfriend pouted slightly. She quickly kissed him on the lips trying to apologize, because this Christmas gift was one she didn't want to ruin.

He sighed, "But Ella! I want to see it!" He whined a little more, knowing very well that his girlfriend couldn't resist it.

"Christmas Eve is tomorrow Troy, then there's only one more day till Christmas. You can see it then like all the other good boys and girls." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"What if I was a bad boy?" Troy asked, his voice taking on that huskier, deeper tone that she loved.

"Then no presents for you Wildcat," she answered acting unaffected by his voice.

He smiled, knowing that she was affected. It was amazing, even after all the time they had spent apart, with him at Berkley and she was at Stanford, they still had that ability to speak with their silence. As cheesy as it was, he still loved the fact that he had some effect on her. Sure, their time apart had been hard but it made them grow closer. They had spent their entire holiday break together and that's all he wanted for Christmas. Spending time with his Ella was everything he needed and wanted. Although, now that he thought about it, a new basketball wouldn't hurt either.

"Are you sure about that Ella?" he asked, his voice still husky.

She gulped, trying to keep her voice from wavering slightly. His huskiness had gotten better with their time apart, she had to admit. That was the one thing she hated. Their time apart. Even though it was cliché, and they had grown closer, she still missed being able to see him in her room, wrapping his arms around her during a thunderstorm, which she hated, and telling her it would be all right. After everything that had happened that last year in high school, she couldn't believe that he was still there waiting and wanting her.

She nodded meekly, "Yep, I'm sure."

"We'll have to see about that." He muttered. An evil look took over his breath taking eyes.

She sat further up on her bed, her heart racing, already knowing what he was after. "Now, Troy, if you hurt me you won't ever get your present!" She squealed as his larges hands tickled her sides mercilessly.

"Stop! Wildcat stop!" She laughed, as his expert hands tickled her flat stomach.

Troy shook his head; he knew that if he kept it up she would tell him what his present was, "Nope. Not until you tell me."

Gabriella glared playfully at him, "Fine. I'll tell you!"

He smirked in victory, he should've known better though. Gabriella wasn't just book smart. "I knew I could get it out of you." He teased.

"You knew did you?" She growled at him, letting her voice take on its own huskiness.

He looked at her, semi fearful, and smiled weakly, "Opps?"

She nodded, "Opps is right Bolton." She got up from her sitting position on the bed and made her way on top of Troy. She straddled his lap, letting her petite figure surround his muscular one. She let her body register where exactly she was sitting, and waited for his to react.

She heard a small groan escape his lips, after a few minutes of just sitting still, and couldn't help but grin. She kissed his lips, letting hers linger slightly.

"See, Wildcat, that's what happened when you are mean," she said laughing quietly.

He let another groan escape him, "Fine Ella. You win this one. But if I don't like your present it's not my fault."

"Who said anything about you not liking it?" She asked smiling.

"No one…but I'm just saying…" he trailed off knowing that what she gave him, he would love. She knew everything about him, almost as much as Chad. Which was a lot of memories. "Never mind. I will love it."

"You bet you will." She answered proudly as she got up off his lap.

Troy had other ideas though. He pulled her tiny wrists, with his large hands, and set her back onto his lap. With a devilish grin he let his arms snake around her small waist and hers automatically went around his neck. He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her sweetly. Letting his tongue enter her mouth, they let their tongues play as Troy's hands played with her short-sleeved shirt. She knew what he wanted and let him have it. After all she was being a good girlfriend. Plus, she could already feel the pulse beginning, and getting stronger as his mouth covered hers in a playful kiss.

________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella woke the next morning, to find herself naked under her sheets, with a warm body pressed up against her. She couldn't help smile. This was how she loved waking up in the mornings. Her loving boyfriend was at her side. She couldn't help but want this moment to last. If being at two different schools was going to be this hard for the next 3 years, she didn't know if she could handle it. It was like they were both living their lives but not together. If she had known 2 years ago that they were still together, she might've handled everything differently. Going to Stanford was her dream, but loving someone like Troy was never in the plan, but it was a nice surprise.

She heard him groan in sleep, and smiled. If this was how waking up to him every morning was going to feel like, this blissful, then she would have to endure the next 3 years and know that they both would be faithful. Now, if only she could get that guy in her Econ class to leave her alone.

"Hey beautiful," Troy said, his voice still full of sleep. He opened his eyes and her breath hitched quietly. Even after all these years, he still had that effect on her.

"Hey," she whispered back. Gabriella was actually glad that her mom was out of town until later today.

She watched as Troy slowly stretched his long limbs. He smiled at her, his winning and charming smile, and she couldn't help but smile back. What a way to make your boyfriend feel at home, she thought.

"What are we doing today?" Toy asked as he sat up and let his elbow prop his head up, the sheet falling down exposing his toned abs.

"Um, the gang is coming over later to exchange gifts." Gabriella said breathlessly.

Troy blushed lightly, he had seen her eyes travel down his body, "Oh, well we better get up then huh?"

She shook her head, her dark curls falling into her face, and she smiled in contentment when he pushed them away, "Nah, they won't be here for a couple of hours. We have the whole place to ourselves."

As soon as she said that, a loud bang was heard downstairs. Gabriella's face froze and her heart raced nervously.

"Gabi?" Her mom's voice yelled through the quiet house. Her mother's footsteps echoing as she climbed the flight of stairs.

"Hang on Mom! I'm getting dressed!" Gabriella yelled back, hurrying to close her bedroom door. She threw on a pair of old jeans and a snug white tee, her chocolate curls thrown up into a messy bun.

"At least it wasn't Chad this time," Troy muttered quietly.

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah, its just my mom."

He laughed, as he too started throwing on his own clothes, finding an extra shirt in one of her drawers. He looked at her and smirked, "Seriously Ella, do you have to steal all of my clothes?"

She blushed lightly, "Well, I just like how they fit." She stuck her tongue out him in a childish way. "Besides, your clothes are lot more comfy than mine."

He chuckled, "Fine. I am going to need some of them back though. My closet at school is running low."

"It's called laundry Troy."

"It's called, I don't know how to do laundry without getting pink underwear, Ella." He replied smiling. Gabriella let a small giggle escape her.

A knock interrupted the couple's playful banter.

"Gabi? You dressed?" Her mothers voice floated through the wood door.

"Yeah mom!" Gabi called back, her hear still racing. She checked her appearance, making sure that she didn't look like she just had sex the night before.

"She won't know Ella," Troy said, knowing what his girlfriend was prepping for.

"You don't know my mom Troy," she replied. Finally she let her eyes leave the mirror as her door opened.

Gabriella's mothers face was the first thing through the door and she had a large smile on her face.

"Gabi!" Maria Montez cried, and hurried to hug her only daughter.

"Mom!" Gabriella wrapped her arms around her mom and her face broke out into a grin. Even though Maria had picked Gabriella from the airport, it was like they hadn't seen each other for months.

Troy coughed awkwardly behind the still hugging women. Maria looked at him and couldn't help but smile. She ran to him and hugged the young boy who had her daughter's heart.

"Hello Troy," she said quietly. She let go of him and gave her daughter a knowing look. "Gabi…"

Gabriella rolled her chocolate colored eyes, "Its fine Mom."

Maria smiled carefully, "Ok. Well, everyone is coming over later right? We need to get this house in spit spot shape! Now, Gabriella you take the top floor and troy and I will take the bottom."

"Moooommmm!" Gabriella whined.

"Don't even try it Gabriella. Troy and I need to catch up. You've hogged him ever since he got home!" Her mother looked at Gabriella sternly.

She knew there was no point in arguing, "Fine."

Troy looked at Gabriella with wide eyes. She just smiled at him. Sure, her mom scared him a little bit but they did get along great. Maybe some time together would be ok.

He followed her down stairs as waited patiently for Maria to get the cleaning supplies from the hall closet.

"So, how have you been Troy?" Maria asked as she handed him the dusting cloth.

He started on the coffee table in the middle of the room as she started to pick up the clothes and fixed the pillows on the couch.

"Fine," he replied. He moved onto the TV stand.

"How's school going?" She pressed gently. She knew that it took Troy a little time to warm up to her but he was a bright young man and knew where he was going, even if it mean taking Gabriella along for the ride.

He smiled at her, "Good but I don't have Ella to rely on to help me with the note taking though. So, I actually have to listen in class."

She laughed, "Well, you should be paying attention anyways Troy. How are your parents doing?"

"Fine," he answered. "Dad is letting the assistant coach take over more responsibilities and Mom is busy asking Dad to step down from head coach." He laughed quietly at the memory of that phone call. "I don't know why she keeps trying. She knows he won't leave East High until he is physically forced to. He loves that school."

Maria smiled, "And he is a good coach too. That's more that enough reason to keep him around."

Troy nodded, "Yeah, that is a bonus I guess."

An awkward silence fell over the two. They both went into the kitchen to clean up the dirty dishes. Maria went abut her usual duties of making her famous brownies. Troy even helped her, but mostly stayed in the background answering the odd question that Maria shot at him. Finally she turned to him a serious look on her face and Troy's heart rate sped up lightly.

"Now Troy, you know I like you right?" Maria questioned, a serious look on her face still.

Troy nodded carefully, "Yeah, Mrs. Montez…"

She smiled, "Good because what I am about to tell you is for your own good. Gabriella is my only child. I see how happy she makes you and how happy you make her. This separation has been hard on you both but I truly think that Gabi is stronger because of it. Now, if you find someone else that makes you just as happy, I will take pleasure in hurting you if you hurt my daughter. Got it? "

"Got it," Troy mumbled back, slightly taken back at her forwardness. He straightened up though, suddenly glad that they had some time alone together, "Now, Mrs. Montez, I understand you. I do have a question to ask you though." He paused, ignoring the nerves in his stomach, "I love Ella more than anything and hope that to spend the rest of my life with her. I know we're still young but we've talked about this a lot lately. And I actually got her something to remember or promises we've made one another." He reached into his jean pocket where the small box sat. He'd been carrying it around, just to make sure he wouldn't forget it or lose it. He gently opened the box, the small delicate ring sitting in the center. A square diamond sat in the platinum silver band, and he knew it would glow against his girlfriends skin nicely.

Maria gasped quietly. It looked just like a ring Gabriella would love. "Troy, its perfect. You already knew that though didn't you?"

He nodded sheepishly, "I had a feeling."

"She will love it," Maria said quietly. Tears pooled in her eyes, she was losing her baby girl so fast, but she was losing her to a young man who loved her deeply. "I don't think Gabriella has any reason to say no and neither do I Troy."

"Thanks Mrs. Montez. Your permission means a lot." Troy answered as he closed the box and put it back into his pocket for safe keeping once again. "I just hope she agrees with you."

"Who agrees with who?" Gabriella's cheerful voice asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

"All of your cleaning is done Gabi?" Maria questioned, she knew how well her daughters cleaning skills were. She didn't have any.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yes, mom. Now what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Troy and Maria chorused.

Gabriella kinked an eyebrow, not really believing them but put it out of her mind though, people would be coming very soon and she wanted some time with Troy. The cleaning had taken most of their alone time away from them and since they had been home neither one had been out of each other 's sight for more than a few hours. It would be a total plus if they could have a few minutes alone without the constant interruptions that the young couple called their friends.

"Whatever," came Gabriella's reply. She grabbed Troy's hand and smiled, "Let's go out on the hammock."

Troy grinned; he knew it was his girlfriends' favorite part about the house, "OK. You ok in here Mrs. Montez?"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness, "I'll be fine Troy. You two shouldn't stay out too long though. You might not get any brownies, Chad might just eat them all!" She yelled the last part to the young lovers retreating backs. She laughed quietly as she went back to her baking. She couldn't help but see herself and Gabriella's father in Troy and Gabi. So in love and not even realizing it.

"Your mom's right Ella. Chad will eat all of the brownies if we're late," Troy said as he sat onto the hammock, careful not to tip it over as he had done many times before. He wrapped his arms, comfortingly, around Gabriella's as she sat down next to him.

She laughed. "Nah, she's making a lot, she and I both know how much the guys eat. Even if he does, I can always make more."

Troy smiled in triumph, "Off the hook El!"

Gabriella giggled, "We are so weird."

"But we still love each others weirdness," Troy commented smirking.

She sighed, "Too true."

Troy leaned this head down and kissed her forehead gently, "I love you Ella, and you know that right?"

She nodded, "I love you too Troy."

He smiled, "Good, because there is something I've been wanting to give ---" He was cut off by a loud, booming, and very recognizable voice.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Get in here! I want my presents!" Chad called, and you could here the smile in his voice.

Troy sighed, interrupted once again, "We better get inside Ella."

She saw his disappointment, but knew that the moment was lost thanks to Chad.

"Ok, lets go," She pulled on his had gently and the two walked back into her house, s miles placed on their faces as they caught Chad trying to shove as many brownies into his mouth as he could.

"Yo! Chad! Leave some for us man!" Troy exclaimed, his hand still intertwined with Gabriella's.

Chad mumbled something back but no one understood it, as his mouth was still completely full of brownies that were now spilling put of his mouth.

The room erupted into laughter, Chad turned a light red and the ice was broken. The friends all started to talk at once. Everyone made sure to drop their gifts off at the tree that stood at the front of the living room. They all made their way into the kitchen next where a feast had been ordered for them. Everyone dug into the food. The chatter filled up the entire kitchen. Gabriella smiled at the sight of Troy and Chad teasing Jason and Kelsi mercilessly, the new couple hid their interlaced hands under the table out of everyone else's preying eyes. She knew that this was how their friendships would work. Even though they were all around the world they would always be there for one another.

Gabriella cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her.

"You know after everything that has happened I still can't believe we are all here, as friends. In all of my schools I've never found friends like you guys and I want you all to know that even though we are all of the states right now, you all are always with me. Chad, your humor has brightened many gloomy days. Taylor, my best friend, your boy advice has gotten us both through some difficult times. Thank your sister for me, will you? Zeke, your cookies are the best and I wish I had some at Stanford; nothing cheers me up like your cookies. Jason, your obliviousness has opened my eyes to the world around me more. You've shone me that even if you don't pay attention you are still there for us all. Kelsi, you are my music maker. No matter where I am, I always know that your music brought us all together. Ryan, you are the friend that finally brought us all together, dancing your way in of course. Sharpay, even though it was a rocky start I don't think I would survive without your fashion tips. And last but not least Troy." She turned her watery gaze upon him and smiled, "You were there waiting for me and I know that you always will be. No matter where our lives take us, Troy you will always be the love of my life." She finally let the tears fall onto her cheeks, all the other girls letting their tears silently fall down their faces but the smiles never left the room. Through everything, your friends are right there with you. Either helping or advising nothing could break these friends up.

"OK, enough tears!" Chad replied, trying to wipe his own tears without anyone noticing. "Let's eat!"

"Does your life revolve around your stomach?" Taylor asked her boyfriend knowingly.

He smiled, not afraid to answer honestly, "Yep."

The group of friends all laughed. They knew that even though, there was some sadness, there was always a Chad comment around the corner to help brighten their days.

________________________________________________________________________

"That had to be the longest party ever!" Troy complained.

He and Gabriella were sitting on the couch in her living room. The last friend, Chad, had finally left 15 minutes ago. They hurried to clean up, wanting to spend some time alone.

"It was a lot longer than most," Gabriella replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"Whats that smile for?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"It's 12:01." She stated.

"Aw, Ella, you can tell time!" he praised teasingly.

She rolled her eyes at his teasing, "Tease all you want Bolton. Might I add that it's officially Christmas? You can leave now if you want to continue teasing." She replied seriously.

He pouted. "No fair El! I want my present," He demanded like a 5 year old.

She smiled at him, "Whats the magic words little Troy?"

"I love you?" He asked.

She grinned; her heart was beating wildly inside her chest, "Nice magic words. I love you too," she murmured back.

"Do I get my present now?" He whined again.

She sighed, "I guess so." She got up off the couch and grabbed his present, the large box covered in silver wrapping paper. He smiled gleefully. His whole face lit up as she sat back down onto the couch and giggled. Troy held out his hands expectantly.

"So, I guess you want it?" She teased lightly.

He rolled his eyes, "Hand it over Ella. Or else your not getting yours."

She laughed, "I want mine too. Fine," she handed him his gift, "I hope you like it."

Gabriella watched him carefully. The sparkle in his eyes glowed brighter as he pulled out each present. The big box was full of smaller presents. He unwrapped the smallest box and inside was a Lakers keychain. The next one was a frame, with a picture of them at their pretend prom. They had gotten a student to take their picture, the smiles large on each of their faces. Next he found a Stanford hoodie at the bottom and he just smiled at her. She giggled quietly. He set the hoodie down and eyed a long rectangular box hiding at the bottom of the box. He opened it with expert hands and let out a gasp.

"Wow! Ella! How?" He let out all at once.

She had gotten him floor seats for the Lakers next home game.

"These must've cost a fortune!" Troy exclaimed, still handling the tickets with care.

"No not really," she answered aloofly.

He eyed her carefully. "What did you do El?"

She grinned, "Turns out a guy in my English class, his dad is the team doctor. He said he could get us good seats at a good price. I just have to promise to help him with his papers till…graduation."

He frowned, "Really?" No, guy should be taking advantage of his girl.

"No, I'm kidding about the paper thing." She answered quiet pleased with his protectiveness.

Troy sighed in relief, and looked at her, "Good. So, you ready for yours?"

She nodded and smiled broadly when he picked up a large from under the tree. She oh'ed and ah'ed at the picture book he'd gotten her and had already filled with pictures from Twinkle Towne, Lava Springs, and graduation, plus a lot more. She laughed at the Berkley hoodie. She couldn't help but smile at the "I heart Troy" keychain.

"Thank you Troy!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him neck.

He kissed her cheek softly, "I'm not done yet." He cleared his throat nervously and reached into his pocket and watched as her eyes widened in wonder at what the tiny velvet box held.

"Ella, you know I love you more than anything. I know we are still young but you are my everything. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. This ring," he opened the box and she stared at the ring that sat inside. Her eyes brimming with tears as his beautiful words. "As long as you want to stay with me, I'll be there. No matter what. Ella, will you promise to be with me forever?" He finished, his emotions flooding through him.

She reached for the ring. Her hand suddenly stopped though. "Shouldn't you put it on?" She wondered.

His heart thumped excitedly. "Is that a yes?" He asked her already placing the ring onto her small fingers. It fit perfectly.

"It's a yes in every language," she replied, repeating her words she had once spoken on the rooftop about their prom.

He laughed, the serious moment gone, "Good, cause it cost me a fortune."

She playfully hit his shoulder, "I know you don't mean that Wildcat."

He shook his head, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes. She pushed it out of his way and he smiled in content. "Of course not Ella. I love you."

"I love you too," she replied quietly as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

As the young couple welcomed the Christmas morning together they knew that their love was the best gift of all. No matter what happened they knew that the other would be there no questions asked.

"Can we have some more brownies?" Troy asked as the silence lingered over them.

Her whole body shook with gentle laughter, "Do you only think of your stomach Troy?"

"Well…besides you of course," he replied cheekily.

"Nice save," Gabriella complimented.

Even if the banter was playful, there was a hidden meaning behind each word.

As Troy fell into step with Gabriella he couldn't help but think: This is how it's supposed to end.

Gabriella snuggled closer to Troy as they made their way into the kitchen where there were plenty of extra brownies.

"This is our ending," she thought happily. She glanced at the ring on her finger, knowing that it only stood for their love. Troy would forever have a hold on her heart.


End file.
